1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) integrated circuit of a comparator, and an electronic equipment including the MOS integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
A conventional comparator has, for example, a structure as shown in FIG. 14. The comparator shown in FIG. 14 includes a current source 10, P-channel MOS transistors 11, 12 respectively receiving a differential voltage Vin, Vin′, N-channel MOS transistors 13, 14, and a buffer 15. The transistors of the comparator (i.e., the P-channel MOS transistors 11, 12, the N-channel MOS transistors 13, 14, and transistors of the buffer 15) have a gate oxide film of the same thickness.